


Return

by madamelibrarian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ocean, Poetry, human existance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Return

Waves are a power beyond our control.

They crash against the rocks with an anger we can’t comprehend;

But with this fury they present a beauty that boggles the mind.

If you lie in their path they wash away your sorrows,

Make you forget your pain.

You become part of the waves crashing with unknown fury. 

You return from where we sprang.


End file.
